Path to the future
by Lyrical Twin Mages
Summary: Two sisters investigate a dangerous case, what happens when things more dangerous than they ever anticipated, will the two sisters come out of it unharmed?


**And here it is our first collab. if you didn't already know this is a collab between two People Lyrical Dark Mage and Christopher Yagami**

 **Dark: So Christopher got anything particular you want to tell the readers?**

 **Christopher smiles in an evil way**

 **Dark: And what does that represent exactly? XD**

 **Christopher: You'll see soon, well like you saw in the story and how I write. Things are not gonna be butterflies and rainbows**

 **Dark: None of our stories are** **but yeah I know what you're planning but let's not spoil it to the readers**

 **Christopher: True but you never write how good Chrono in bed.**

 **Dark; Whoever said I won't write a scene like that in the future I mean in my s** **tory Chrono is just 6** **years old after all.**

 **Christopher: Yep, In mine, he's 30 with a good loving wife who makes him feel good in bed, well that's all folks**

 **Dark: One last thing the story features Ocs some are mine and some are Christopher's**

 **Christopher: Don't forget to cheer Illya on!**

 **Dark: Ahem spoilers**

 **Christopher: I mean cooper, cheer for cooper!**

 **Dark: ...Did you really have to bring your dog into this?**

 **Christopher: Yes because he's cute**

 **Dark: Well to end this make sure you check our separate Fanfictions, Lyrical Heart: Ice & Lightning and ****Christopher's...**

 **Christopher: Different sides of my darkness**

* * *

The eerie darkness, two girls and a huge white tiger were inside an empty lab, papers and documents were splattered everywhere and the smell of blood filled the air. The girl who stood on the right had long auburn hair and purple eyes, she wore the black enforcer's uniform and black boots, the girl standing next to her had long coconut hair and sapphire eyes. The girl with coconut hair started walking around seeing paper laying on the ground, she kept walking and entered a room filled with blood, she could tell the blood was not that old nor new, the girl backed away a bit to regain her footing making her feel uncomfortable to the point that she felt her eyes tear up and her stomach shake, after all, she was not used to a site like this, "Yuu-nee…over here." she could tell that the rumor they heard in the village is true and the people behind this didn't have time to clean up, this was a chance for them to find some kind of clue, she placed her hand on the slippery walls to support herself but she slipped, she looked at her hand only to see it covered with blood making her shake in fear.

The auburn haired girl walked into the room only to see her friend/adopted sister on the ground, "Illya you alright?" she helped the girl up. Yuriko noticed the blood on Illya's hands but Illya rapidly put her hands behind her. Illya could felt some old scars opening after seeing a room filled with blood and ripped organs but she decided to suck it up, it may be her first gruesome case but she's not going to let her past stop her from what she came here to do, "Yeah I'm fine now." Illya smiled at her adoptive sister, "The bodies have to be somewhere hidden or buried nearby since they didn't have enough time to clean it all up especially the corpses."

"Well, this sounds like a job for Eve now doesn't it," Yuriko looked at the white tiger who was now in a form of a girl with long silver hair and pink eyes, "Look for the bodies while Illya and I search the room for some clues."

Eve nodded towards Yuriko, "Understood," she walked towards the blood to smell it. "I'll go left, you go right so we can cover more ground," Illya knew Yuriko was worried about her health. "Alright then," Yuriko patted Illya as she walked away, she wasn't going to ask or bring up something if Illya didn't want to talk about it and she planned on keeping it that way until her adopted sister felt comfortable enough talking to her, she already had a guess on what caused her sister's trauma, even though they weren't blood-related Yuriko did care a lot about Illya.

Illya turned towards the hallway and cleared her mind from her thoughts as she started walking towards the door at the end of the hallway, "If I can least find something like a document or an object that should point us in the right direction," she opened the door and sees an office filled with books laying on ground with a destroyed computer, "So much for easy searching." she grabbed a book from the ground and started reading in case she found anything, "Nothing..." she closed the book, threw it away and started searching the desk as she start searching. "Nothing again, great," Illya slammed her hand on the desk making small journal fall to floor, "Huh, not bad hiding spot." while she bends down to grab journal she sees a paper saying deceased with picture of familiar boy, "No that not him, he was rescued along with me that day…" she grabbed the journal and walked out the office.

Yuriko looked around as she carefully started backing away only for the tile she was standing in to collapse opening up a hidden door behind her, "A hidden room ha, Well time to explore," she enters the room as she looked left and right, she continued walking ahead and sees a desk with shelves full of books behind it, "I should find something useful around here."

The auburn haired girl walked around the room, she rapidly looks behind her as sensed someone was in the room but she saw no one. "Must be my imagination," she continues walking only to find a couple of files lying around, "Perfect, just what we're looking for," she starts looking through them, "Experiment records, and lists of all the subjects," she was about to put the file in the bag she had when a darkish red file caught her attention, she grabs it as she looks through it only for her eyes to widen, "No way…"

"Records of bureau members who went MIA but why would something like that be here?" Yuriko questioned as she kept going through the files. Eva enters the room Yuriko was is, "Master I found the bodies but...they're not in a good condition."

"Explain." Yuriko put the two files she found in her bag as she started looking through the other files for any useful info, many questions were already forming in her mind.

"They burned the bodies but I noticed for a lab this big not all test subjects are there so I walked around and found broken down cell meaning the ones that are still alive were put in there and moved, I can't exactly say how many kids there were since there's the scent of kids that leads to the forest and ended on edge," Eve explained to Yuriko while she show her the way.

"It can't be helped," Yuriko sighed, "Send someone to analyze the bodies and as for this lab we'll looking every part of it for anything useful."

Illya walked outside of the lab as she started feeling dizzy, she held onto the tree and smiled, "Looks like my act of acting strong it wearing off," she looked at her hand that is shaking, she reach to her pocket and take a bottle of med, opened it up and poured two pills carefully in her hand as she put it in her mouth and swallow it making her shaking stop, "I can't let her see me like this." she put her back against the tree and sat down as she slowly but surely started calming down.

The coconut haired girl stood sitting on the tree for a while not noticing her sister is behind her, "I need to check up on Yuu-nee she's taking too long..." she stood up and sees a bottle of water being pointed toward her by Yuriko,"I was about to call you sis."

"Sorry, it took a while to look through all the files," Yuriko replied as she patted Illya.

"It alright, so we got everything we need to push forward the case?" Illya looked at her sister curious while smiling and grabbing a water bottle, she hoped Yuriko found some useful information that will help in the case since they've been investigating for a while.

 **Arthra**

A woman with long mint green ponytail and mint green eyes stood in her office reading through reports in the media, "Hmm that a good vacation spot than a place to investigate," she stood waiting for an order from above to give her the clear to leave and for the two enforcers they stationed in her ship to arrive, she sees the door open as teenage boy with long silver ponytail and silver eyes walked in, "Oh Zane, what can I do for you?"

"We have been permitted to set off ma'am and we'll be joining the two enforcers in the location," The boy known as Zane explained. "I see then tell the control team to get to work while the rest is on standby," Lindy stood up, closed the screen and walked towards the door, "Oh, by the way, don't tell Chrono anything about the enforcers that are coming to assist us okay I want it to be a surprise." she smiled at Zane as she gave him a wink before leaving the office.

Zane laughed, "Understood," he replied with a smile. Lindy walked toward the control room and entered it, "Good afternoon everyone how's the ship's status, are we good in everything?"

"Yes ma'am," A girl with short brown hair and violet eyes replied, "We're ready to set off anytime, just give the command admiral," she typed with incredible speed. "Destination earth, activate engines and take off!" Lindy gave the order as everything started shaking meaning they took off. "Yes ma'am!" everyone said in unison. Lindy sat on her chair as she looked at dimensional space through the window of the ship, "Anything on scanners?"

"Nothing so far," One crew member replied looking at a holographic screen. "Well let hope it's a smooth flight." Lindy smiled as she relaxed back in her chair.


End file.
